


Grime

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Implied Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's on Arthur to save either Merlin or Gwen. He chooses Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grime

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Merlin summerpornathon](summerpornaton.livejournal.com) round 2: Fuck or Die.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Merlin said.

Arthur fidgeted next to him, caught between standing and crouching down, then deciding for standing, toes curled into the soft sand of the shore, his back to the dwellings in the distance. 

"Nice," Arthur said.

"Nice," Merlin gave back, mimicking the sarcastic tone.

The marbles plopped through the surface and sunk to the bottom. Merlin listened and tried to hear the soft clink as it hit his mountain of marbles already there, but there was no way he could. He still thought he did, nevermind the noise of the warships as they hovered in the sky, just waiting. Chances were, the noise of the marbles was as much in his head as his silly little ideas of love and destiny. 

The ships droned like a swarm of bees just waiting to attack. They cut out all normal sounds. No birds, no water, no ping of the marbles as he sunk them all. Arthur had started giving them to him when they'd been, what, four or five, and now Merlin killed them dead. What else was there to do when he'd be a corpse by morning? 

Arthur's toes buried into the sand. Tense. "You know I can't. I would. But I can't."

"You can use my arse and pretend it's a pussy."

"The General won't-"

"Fuck you."

Arthur stared off into the distance, then down at Merlin's tower of marbles, and Merlin stared at Arthur. Imagined him with his cock, the same cock he'd lovingly sucked and kissed, deep in Gwen's pussy as he fucked her for children and for survival and for the warlords who wouldn't accept anything else as they hovered and just waited for Arthur to break his promises. 

Merlin leaned in, marbles still in hand, and pressed his face to Arthur's crotch, inhaled, soaked up the stink of sweat and of sex that clung to Arthur's trousers, then mouthed around the soft bulge of his cock and balls. He opened his lips around the cloth, sucked, fingers curling around Arthur's thighs.

"I can't-" Arthur stepped back, cock hard in his trousers and fingers balled to fists at his side. "You know I can't. The ... the kingdom."

"Right, for the good of the kingdom." Merlin turned back to the water, tasting the sandy grime on his tongue as he dropped another marble into its watery grave, burying pieces of himself bit by bit before he was lined up tomorrow with the others and shot one by one - all the ones not bound, mated, the ones no one wanted.

Merlin closed his eyes and imagined the taste of Arthur's cock in his mouth, the way it felt when it pushed into his arse and Merlin just took it. He got hard, straining against his trousers, and Merlin popped the buttons and closed his fingers around his cock, fist closed around the marbles in his other hand. He looked at Arthur as he jerked himself slowly, every twist of his wrist being one of their memories, one of their kisses, one of their drunken, fucked-up promises and one of his own foolish dreams of being the ones to be forever.

Arthur watched, cock twitching but he never pushed his trousers down, only watched as Merlin got wet, and harder and his breath came faster, only watched as Merlin opened his mouth and pushed a marble inside and swallowed. One by one he ate up Arthur's pledges to a future.

Behind Arthur the ships hovered. Tomorrow Merlin would be lined up with the rest of the suckers as Arthur and Gwen looked on. They'd be disposed of, like meat. But they wouldn't take this from Merlin, they wouldn't take knowing what Arthur carried in his heart.

Merlin swallowed the marbles one by one, pressing them down his throat, and jerked himself harder and faster. He spilled over his hand, over his trousers and the sand, almost over Arthur's toes buried in the sand.

"I can't-" Arthur said into the drone of the ships.

Merlin offered him one of the marbles, made him take it, before he turned back to the water to drop them down into the river one by one. His cock still out, shriveled against his thigh, he tried to listen to the sound of the marbles breaking the surface but he only heard the drone of the ships and Arthur walking away.

In his heart, he had Arthur swallow it like him. In his mind, Merlin knew he never would.


End file.
